cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Assistance, Zeal, Trade, Economic
|date = March 2, 2008 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=15942 |termin = |link2 = |status = Active |statuscolor = Green |members = Grand Lodge of Freemasons Dark Templar |membertitle = |members2 = |membertitle2 = |formermembers = Nueva Vida PUKE 1 Touch Football Republic of Aquisgrana Quantum We Are Perth Army Colossus Aurora Borealis Sengoku |formermembertitle = |formermembers2 = |formermembertitle2 = }} The concept of the Assistance, Zeal, Trade, Economic & Combat Treaty, or AZTEC, was first conceived by Prince Arutha of Nueva Vida and was first announced by the original signatories, Nueva Vida and The Grand Lodge of Freemasons, on March 2, 2008. AZTEC is the oldest military bloc still in existence. It has survived many great eras and it has stood the test of time. Many great alliances have fallen in its service, but the strong endure. Article I - Membership Admission of an alliance into AZTEC is by invitation only; This invitation will only be extended with unanimous approval of all member alliances. Article II - Sovereignty Each member alliance of AZTEC remains sovereign, but understands that the actions of one member can affect the others. Article III - Leadership and Governance Given the gravity of this pact, it is reasonably assumed that the rightful leaders of each member alliance will maintain close and timely contact. As has become the operating tradition of AZTEC, decisions are generally made upon reaching consensus among members through informal discussion, fostered by close friendship and familiarity. In the rare instance that consensus cannot be easily reached, formal decision making procedures are contained in Article VIII. By convention and through formal agreement regarding bloc decisions, no one person is the "leader" of AZTEC; We work together or not at all. However, as circumstances may necessitate, a spokesperson for AZTEC may be named by and from among its members given strategic need. Article IV - Economics Each member alliance understands and agrees that the strength of one member is the security of all. This principle guides each of us to consider the needs of our fellows as our own, including (but not limited to) resources trades, technology markets, rebuilding aid, and charitable works. Additionally, AZTEC reserves, administrates, and protects the alliance affiliation called "Aztech" to be utilized (or not) at any time in whatever fashion bloc member leaders determine appropriate. Article V – Mutual Defense An attack on one member shall be considered an attack on all members. Should any member come under attack, it is mandatory that all members come to the assistance of the defender. Assistance shall be defined as military, financial, intelligence, and all other form of aids other members are able to provide. All members coming to the aid of another will use all means available to them to aid the attacked member. Article VI – Mutual Aggression In the event that one member alliance requires assistance in an aggressive war against a non-AZTEC alliance, all members are required to assist by means of political, financial, and military aid. Members should notify each other in a timely manner about upcoming military operations, or about potential threats; The element of surprise is best used against foe, not friend. No AZTEC member alliance may withdraw from (either a defensive, or an offensive) battle until all member alliances have reached a point of exit; Notwithstanding a strategic bloc decision to rotate some or all nation rulers of a member alliance to reserve status. Article VII – Intelligence If one member alliance receives sensitive information regarding any other member alliance, they agree to share said information and the source of information, with the intent to protect the security and honor of their fellow members. Guides obtained legally from other alliances are not to be shared unless permission is given by that alliance. Information shared between members is to be kept confidential from outside parties unless expressed permission to the contrary is given by the provider of said intelligence. Article VIII – Remedy, Amendment, Expulsion or Withdrawal AZTEC has thrived for years on the frank, open, and close communication of each alliance's leaders and their memberships. However, disagreements can happen in any relationship. The first and preferred method of resolution is always discussion among the member alliance leaders. If informal debate cannot resolve differences, each AZTEC member agrees to abide by the formal resolution of this Article: Each member alliance shall appoint two delegates to represent them, allowing two total votes per alliance. A three-fourths majority vote on an issue, (including but not limited to; bloc policy decisions, charter amendment, or a final resort vote to expel a member alliance from the bloc,) shall be accepted by each member alliance as binding and final. A member alliance may at any time withdraw from AZTEC, following the customary and respectful 48-hour private notice period. Members Current signatories The Grand Lodge of Freemasons *Penedono, Grand Master *Walking Dead, Grand Treasurer *Lemax, Grand Chancellor *Auctor, Grand Knight *Ben Stalker, Grand Superintendent The Dark Templar *Bob, Triumvirate *AuiNur, Cooler than Bob/Supa_Troop3r/TiTaN *Cartah, Auinur's Multi *TiTaN, Warden of the North *shirunei, High Templar of Finance *Protoa, The Last Reaper *Czar, The not so High Templar *Myworld, The Immortal Old Guy in the corner lurking Former signatories Nueva Vida *Prince Arutha, Emperor *Nelchael, Minister of Defence *Magicalbricks, Minister of Internal Affairs *raasaa, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Owned, Imperator *Zen, High Priest *The Vidian Council :Nueva Vida disbanded on 9/26/11 PUKE *phillip110, President *mco119, Vice President *DrugRunR, Minister of Defense *Badassnation, Minister of Intel *Tint, Minister of Foreign Relations *Jakethesnake, Minister of Public Relations *Zadvark, Minister of Internal Affairs *Mbsk01, Minister of Trade :PUKE disbanded on 4/21/09 1 Touch Football *Mayzie, Chairman and Marketing Director (FA) *Nickyh v20, Firms Director (MoD) *Mahmah, Economics Director (Finance) *Madmonkey09, Managing Director (IA) :1TF merged with the Republic of Aquisgrana to form Colossus on 10/23/2010 Republic of Aquisgrana *Valdemar, Magistratus *Elfriede Riotte, Minister Legati *Sherman, Minister Frugalitas *Kaiser Milch, Minister Immigrationis *Kurt von Equord, Minister Defensionis *Smylie, Minister Domesticus :RoA merged with 1 Touch Football to form Colossus on 10/23/2010 We Are Perth Army *The Chief, Firm *Rickardo, Firm *Erchie, Firm :WAPA was expelled from AZTEC on 07/27/2011 Quantum *Toraoji, Grand Chancellor *BigO82, Deputy Grand Chancellor *Hollett, Chancellor of Foreign Affairs *ShadowPhoenix, Chancellor of War *MKULTRA, Chancellor of Finance *RyanM, Chancellor of Internal Affairs *Hymenbreach, Ombudsman :Quantum merged with the Grand Lodge of the Freemasons on 04/20/2011 Colossus *Burnsey, Triumvir *Elfriede, Triumvir *Valdemar, Triumvir *Devilish, Minister of the Interior *Xenon, Minister of Economics *Curristan, Minister of Foreign Affairs *JC, Minister of National Defense *Alfred von Schliefen, Minister of National Defense *Kaiser Milch, Minister of Immigration :Colossus merged with The Grand Lodge of Freemasons in December 2012 Aurora Borealis *Drake Spoke, Triumvirate *Jutopia, Triumvirate *Sarkin, Triumvirate *The Evilest Eye, Elder Adviser *Ace072199, Elder Adviser :Aurora Borealis disbanded on 5/27/2016 Sengoku *hartfw, Emperor *Autosave36, Shogun *Auctor, Daimyo of Foreign Affairs *Schad, Daimyo of Foreign Affairs *bcortell, Daimyo of War *Rogal Dorn, Daimyo of Internal Affairs *dockingscheduled, Rōjū *President SO, Rōjū Timeline of events 2008 *March 2, 2008 - GLOF and NV AZTEC *May 30, 2008 - PUKE AZTEC bringing membership to GLOF, NV and PUKE 2009 *February 22, 2009 - 1TF AZTEC bringing membership to GLOF, NV, PUKE and 1TF *April 21, 2009 - PUKE bringing membership to GLOF, NV and 1TF *April 23, 2009 - AZTEC (1TF, GLOF, and NV) on MCXA during the Karma War *May 6, 2009 - MCXA to AZTEC, VE and ARES *November 19, 2009 - RoA AZTEC bringing membership to GLOF, NV, 1TF and RoA 2010 *January 26, 2010 - AZTEC (GLOF, NV, 1TF and RoA) on FOK during the Bipolar War *January 29, 2010 - FOK and AZTEC (and other alliances) agree to a , ending hostilities in the Bipolar War *August 6, 2010 - We Are Perth Army (WAPA) AZTEC bringing membership to GLOF, NV, 1TF, RoA and WAPA *September 21, 2010 - Quantum AZTEC bringing membership to GLOF, NV, 1TF, RoA, WAPA and Quantum *October 23, 2010 - 1TF and RoA to form Colossus bringing membership to GLOF, NV, Colossus, WAPA and Quantum 2011 *January 23, 2011 - NV on wF, in defense of their ally, STA, during the PB-NpO War with the rest of AZTEC declaring support. *January 24, 2011 - Sparta on NV with no casus belli. *January 25, 2011 - The rest of AZTEC on Sparta, in defense of NV *January 26, 2011 - Darkfall on NV and GLOF, in defense of Sparta *February 7, 2011 - AZTEC, Sparta and DF , ending hostilities in the PB-NpO War *April 19, 2011 - Quantum into GLOF bringing membership to GLOF, NV, Colossus and WAPA *July 27, 2011 - WAPA is expelled from AZTEC, bringing membership to NV, GLOF and Colossus *September 26, 2011 - Nueva Vida bringing membership to GLOF and Colossus *November 30, 2011 - AZTEC on STA in defense of GLOF's ally, IRON, during the Grudge War 2012 *January 31, 2012 - STA to AZTEC and IRON, ending hostilities in the Grudge War *June 13, 2012 - Aurora Borealis AZTEC bringing membership to GLOF, Colossus and AB *December 2012 - Colossus merges into GLOF, bringing membership to GLOF and AB 2013 *January 21, 2013 - AZTEC on TOP in defense of GLOF's ally, IRON, during the Equilibrium War *January 25, 2013 - TOOTR and TSO on AZTEC, in defense of TOP *January 28, 2013 - MK and Alchemy on GLOF, in defense of TOP *March 26, 2013 - TOP, TOOTR, TSO, MK and Alchemy (and other alliances) to the Equilibrium war coalition (including AZTEC) thus ending the Equilibrium War *April 18, 2013 - The Dark Templar AZTEC, which restored proper bloc status to AZTEC *December 18, 2014 - The Dark Templar becomes sanctioned for the first time 2014 *February 10, 2014 - Sengoku AZTEC *June 27, 2014 - The Great Riot Raid commences. 2016 *May 27, 2016 - Aurora Borealis bringing membership to DT, GLOF, and Sengoku See also Category:Treaties